


Potty Mouth

by Pokeharvest



Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: Someone taught Chopper some bad words, and has a heavy price to pay.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates/Reader
Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934
Kudos: 15





	Potty Mouth

"Three swords style...NAP TIME!" Usopp hollered before feigning sleep. Luffy and Chopper tumbled over from laughter at Usopp's imitation. The three of them had been going at it for a while, poking fun at crew members and villains you had met on your journeys. Despite the ruckus, Zoro remained asleep on the deck, snoring loudly while his friends made fun of him.

"Oh, oh, my turn!" Chopper piped up when he had caught his breath. He turned away from the two boys as he prepared himself.

"I'll kick your ass, you bastard!" Chopper cried, a crude curly eyebrow donning his half fur-covered face. Luffy and Usopp burst out laughing. However, you stopped what you were doing and walked over.

"Hey, Chopper," you asked sweetly. "Who taught you to say those words?"

"What, ass and bastard?" He innocently asked. You nodded with a smile. He looked down as he thought. "Well, Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy say them a lot...Sometimes Usopp and Franky sometimes say them as well." You hummed in response.

"Thank you for telling me, Chopper!" Chopper looked up at you and grinned, happy he could help. You turned to Luffy and Usopp, who turned silent when they saw the menacing glint in your eye.

-

"You all promise not to say any more bad words around Chopper?" Your smile sent shivers down the spines of the crewmates before you. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Franky were sitting in a row, massive lumps on their heads from the beating you gave each of them.

"Yes..." they said in unison, weakly nodding their heads. Chopper emerged from his office, book in hand.

"Hey, (Y/n)—" Chopper's sentence was cut short by his own scream as he saw the injured crew. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!" He yelled, scurrying around in a panic.

"Hm? Them? Oh, they're fine!" You flashed a childlike grin at Chopper before walking away.

"SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!"

"YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!" The boys yelled.

Slipping inside the kitchen, Brook, Robin, and Nami were sitting at the table, sipping on tea.

"What's going on outside? They're being really loud," Nami sighed.

"Oh, nothing," you said, taking your seat and pouring yourself a cup of tea. "Nothing at all..."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever taught Chopper to say swear words needs a clap on the back of the neck (except Doctor Kureha, because she'll fight back)


End file.
